Pharah and Mercy: The Life of Birds
by DmarcusBaus
Summary: For a long time, Angela Ziegler and Fareeha Amari have been together, but now the time has finally come for them to want to spend the rest of their lives together as a married couple. UPDATE: Chapter 8 contains sexual content. Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Day of Marriage

It was a Beautiful day for both Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler, soon to be known as Mrs. Angela Ziegler Amari. After many months of planning and sending holo-invites to friends and relatives, the day had finally come where both retired military captain Fareeha Amari and former Overwatch field medic Angela Ziegler were going to be finally married. Tears of joy and happiness fell from the face of Fareeha's mother Ana Amari, who couldn't stop thinking about all of the times she had spent raising her daughter and how she always wanted to join Overwatch and fight along side her. Of course, Fareeha didn't get the chance, do to Overwatch being ultimately shut down. Hence, Fareeha joining Helix Security International instead. Reinhardt Wilhelm, Ana's old Overwatch comrade and now boyfriend was sitting right next to her wiping off the the many tears that she had shed.

"You must be a very proud mother right now, Ana." - He said whipping off another tear.

"Reinhardt, you don't even know the extent of how proud and happy I am for my daughter. I always wanted her to live a better than me and now, I can die knowing that my little Fareeha is happy and safe." - Ana said with her voice breaking

Meanwhile in the dressing room

Angela was in her dressing room getting all dolled up for her wedding. There were three female Omnic make up artists helping her get ready for the wedding. One of them was applying make up on Angela's face the other working on her blond hair, and the last one, painting her nails.

An hour later...

The artists had finished working on Angela, she had looked a completely different person. Like a real angel sent from the heavens.

"Ho...how do I look?" -Angela asked nervously

"You look amazing, Angela! Fareeha's is going to be absolutely stunned when she sees you!" - one of the artists said excitingly.

"Are you sure?! Because I want to look the best for her and tons of people are going to be staring at us and-"

-One of the make up Omnics interrupts

"Angela, please try to calm yourself, this is your wedding day, this is your day to be happy. Fareeha is going to love you no matter how you look. Do not try to overwhelm yourself, by trying to please her so much, her knowing that you want to spend the rest of your life with her is all the pleasing she needs."

"For my sake, I am hoping you're right" - Angela replies.

Someone knocks on the door and one of the Omnics opens it. Standing a few feet below her was Torbjörn Lindholm. He was given the honor to walk Angela down the aisle seeing as her father passed away along with her mother when she was little. Angela always saw Torbjörn as somewhat of a father figure during her days in Overwatch. He was always there for her, so giving him the position to give the bride away was a crowning achievement for him, other than him building his first turrent of course.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've come to inform you that everyone has arrived, including the bride herself." "So whenever your ready, I'll be waiting out here." - Torbjörn said

"Thank you, Mr. Torbjörn. She is almost done." - said one of the female Omnics as she added eye liner onto Angela "Tell the priest that the bride will be ready in 5 minutes."

"Will do." - He replied closing the door

10 Minutes Pass

"Well that took longer than expected" - said an impatient Torbjörn

"I'm sorry, they had to add extra eye shadow." - Angela said

"Don't be sorry! You look amazing! Just go out there, look your best, and get married!" - An excited Torbjörn said while walking her to the church doors

"You know, Angela. I'm really happy you chose me to give you away. I know that this was suppose to be something for your father to do, but wherever he is right now, I'm sure he and your mother are both very proud of you. I know I am." - Torbjörn said

"Thank you, I miss them dearly. Growing up without them was very difficult, but I had you and everyone from Overwatch. You especially always protected me, supported me, even now, on the day of my marriage, here you are to give me away. You were always like a father to me, Torbjörn and I couldn't be any more greatful to have you at my side right now. I only hope that my parents watching me from above right now" - Angela said while wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"I'm sure they are, sweetie. I'm sure they are." - Torbjörn replied "Come, let's not keep your future waiting."

The ushers opened the doorway that lead a path down the aisle. Torbjörn hooked his arm around Angela's as she held the bouquet tightly and began to walk down the aisle. Everyone standing, staring, and smiling at Angela, admiring her very beauty. It was no doubt that the make up Omnics did a great job on her. Angela felt as if she was about to cry, but she knew she couldn't because she didn't want to ruin all of the Omnics's hard work.

"Angela looks so gorgeous! I can only imagine how Fareeha feels right now." - Reinhardt quietly said to Ana

"She does, Angela was always so beautiful even during our days in Overwatch, no matter how she ages, her looks never changed." - Ana gladly said "You could say I'm quite jealous."

Angela finally made it to her soon-to-be wife, who was dressed up in a white suit with a black bow tie, and an Omnic priest. Torbjörn went to go stand right next to Reinhardt and Ana.

"May everyone please be seated?" - the Omnic priest kindly asked

Everyone sits back down

"Dearly, beloved, friends, and family, we are gathered here in the sight of the Iris on this wonderful day to join Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler in matrimony. During their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of eachother grow and blossom into pure beauty and harmony and now, they have decided to live out the rest of their lives and come together as one."

A couple of long lines later...

"Fareeha Amari, do you take Angela Ziegler to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, cherish, and honor forever?" - the Priest asked

"I do." - Fareeha said gladly

"And do you, Angela Ziegler take Fareeha Amari to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, cherish, and honor forever?" - he asked

*sniffs* "I do." - Angela said with a breaking voice

"If anyone here has any objections as to why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." - the priest said

("And forever hold your teeth!") - Fareeha thought to herself hoping no one would object.

After a quick moment of silence...

"Then by the power invested in me and the Iris, I now pronouce you beautiful young couple as wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Fareeha gently placed one of her hands on her bride's cheek and the other on her nape. They both closed their eyes as Fareeha came closer to Angela. Angela's heart was pounding with extreme force, streams of tears falling from her face, she felt the blissfulness and tranquility of her wife-to-be as she came closer. Then finally, their lips had touched. They were now an officially married couple. It was truly a beautiful moment. Angela Ziegler, the former field medic of Overwatch was now married to retired military captain Fareeha Amari. Her brain was coursing with so many visions of her future with her new wife. Imagining all of the happy days they'll spend together. The light was shining on the both of them as they walked down the aisle, feeling free as birds soaring through the air.

End of Chapter 1

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fan fiction of Overwatch. I hope you enjoyed it. I will make a chapter 2, but can't guarantee an exact release date because it'll be longer than the first one. The second chapter will have another character and a lot of cute moments so please stay tuned. Thank you, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Becoming Mothers

2 years had passed since both Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler got married to each other, it was their 2 year anniversary and they were spending a whole week together in a hotel in Giza, Egypt, Fareeha's home country. Fareeha and Angela, were sitting on the pool side next to the hotel pool, the setting of the pool area was beautiful, palm trees on one side, a mini bar implemented in the pool for the adults, 2 big and long water slides, just one of the most high end pools you could ever imagine.

"It so beautiful here, meine geliebte(my love)." – Angela said

"Yes it is, now you know why I wanted to take you here. This was my home for a little while then my mother joined Overwatch and of course, I had to move away from here with her. I only wish, I got the chance to spend more time here with her." - Fareeha said

"I'm sure she would've loved it here too, darling. Anyway, I'm happy that you brought me here for our anniversary, this seems like the perfect time to ask you." – Angela said

"Ask me what?" – Fareeha asked

"Well I've been thinking about this for quite a long time now and never had the chance to ask you, but now I feel like now's the right time." – Angela said

"Go ahead, sweetie, I'm all yours." – Fareeha said

"Well…we've been happily married for 2 years now…" – Angela paused

"Yes and those have been the best 2 years of my life, do go on." – Fareeha said

"…and we both have been living together in our nice new home, which has a ton of unused space…" – Angela pauses again

"…annnnnnnnnnnd?" – Fareeha asked

"And I was thinking that…maybe…it's the right time." – Angela continued

"What's the right time?" - Fareeha asked

"I think it's time you and I finally started a family." – Angela said

"A family? You mean…" – Fareeha asked

"Fareeha… **Angela grabs both of Fareeha's hands** I want to be a mother." – Angela said

"Angela, you want to have a baby? You and I are both female, how can we have a child?!" – Fareeha asked

"That's the thing, I know it's impossible for two women to form their own offspring, that's why I want to adopt a baby instead!" – Angela explained

"Adopt a baby? Are you sure this is want you want Angela? Do you even have the knowledge of taking care of a child? Because children, especially in their infant years are a lot of responsibility, they need constant attention, they need to be tended to 24/7, that's not even the beginning of what they need. It's not something that you can just breeze through, Angela, are you sure that we can handle it?" – Fareeha asked

"Yes, Fareeha I'm sure, I've done a lot of research on how to take care of a baby. We'll do fine, I promise. There's a foster home and an adoption center not too far from our home back in Carolina, I passed by it on my way back from the hospital. There were so many children there, so I'm sure we can find a baby there. Please, mein schatz(my sweet heart), please say yes! I really want us to be a family! It'll be perfect, our child can have their own room, and we can finally something to fill that empty room? Haven't you ever thought about being a mom before?" – Angela asked

"I can't say I never did. Angela, having a baby is a life changing experience and I know absolutely nothing about taking care of a child, but you are my wife and I want you to be as happy as you can be and if adopting a child will make you happy, then fine, we can adopt one. " – Fareeha said

"Really?! Thank you, Fareeha! I'm so happy you said that, I can't wait to get back home and start the adoption process! I love you so much! I just know, our child will be so happy we adopted it and we'll be an amazing family together! You, me, and I our beautiful son or daughter!" – Angela said excitingly kissing Fareeha on the cheek right after

"I just hope it all goes well, Angela." – Fareeha said

"It will, I promise." – Angela said

So it was official, Angela and Fareeha have decided to adopt a baby, Angela, of course, was excited beyond any doubt and couldn't wait to start the necessary procedures to adopting a baby when they got back home from Giza. As for Fareeha, she was still trying to take it all in, she just agreed to adopting a baby with Angela and she doesn't know anything about taking care of a baby, let alone adopting one. This was going to be a long road ahead for her.

 ** _A Few Months after the Giza, Egypt Trip, the Day before the Adoption_**

A few months has passed finally leading up to the day before the adoption, during that time, both Fareeha and Angela have been going through the application process for the adoption. First, of course, they had to go to the nearest adoption center and fill out huge amounts of applications and forms, after that, they had to go through numerous amounts of interviews including a home inspection to check to see if their home was safe for the child to be raised in, and then a couple of interviews and forms later, Angela had finally got a call later on from the center, saying they had a baby that they would love and was just what they were looking for. During their last interview, the interviewer showed them pictures and more information about the child. She's a 15 pound healthy 25.41 inch browned haired girl from South Korea, she was transported to the U.S after her parents had perished when an giant Omnic ravished through her home town in Busan, destroying her house and killing her parents when she was only 6 months old. She lived in a foster home for 2 months. The baby's name is Hana Song and she was going to be the daughter of both Mrs. Fareeha and Angela Amari. Both mothers-to-be went to Ikea and Babies R Us to buy a crib, baby clothes, toys, and all of the things their new daughter is going to need. Angela and Fareeha were putting together the crib they bought, but it was Fareeha that was doing most of the work, Angela didn't have a clue on how to build a crib; all she did was buy and help bring the crib inside the house.

"How's the crib coming along, mein schatz?(my sweet heart) It seems to be taking quite a while." – Angela asked

"It's going good, just a few more bars and it'll be all finished." – Fareeha replied

"Could've finished this an hour ago if I had some extra help" – Fareeha said under her breath

"Do you think the baby will like it?" – Angela asked

"I hope so, one of the employees at Ikea said it was the best one they had on the floor, and the most expensive." – Fareeha said

"I can't believe it, tomorrow's the big day, tomorrow's the day we officially become mothers!" –Angela said excitingly

"Yeah, it all happened so fast too, I did not expect that day to come so quickly. It's a good thing we bought all of the necessary things the baby's going to need." – Fareeha said.

"Aren't you excited, meine geliebte(my love)? We're going to be parents! I've always dreamed of having my own child, even if the baby isn't my own blood, the thought of raising a child that you can call yours is something I've always looked forward to." – Angela

Angela without a doubt was more excited to be a mother than Fareeha, who agreed to the adoption, but didn't quite feel prepared for the huge responsibility she's going have on her shoulders. She had a strange feeling inside her, she was feeling like something was crawling in her stomach, knowing that tomorrow she's going to have to take care of someone else's kid for the rest of her life, at least until the child is old enough to take care of itself. Maybe it was something about her past that made her feel this way, but what could it be exactly?

"Angela…I have to be honest, I don't think… that I'll be a good mother for our child." – Fareeha said with a depressing look on her face

"Wha-why? Why is that, darling?" – Angela asked

"I don't know anything about being a mother, a good mother at that. I love my mother and I'm happy that she's returned into my life, but don't forget, when I was told on the day of her accident, that she was killed in action. From that day until I started dating you, I felt like I had no one left, to this day, I still don't know who my real father is and my mother had been away for all these years and she missed out on so much of my life including me becoming a captain at Helix Security. I guess what I'm trying to say is, this baby has been through so much with the death of her family, I don't want her to go through the same thing that happened me and make her life any worse than it probably already is." – Fareeha said

"Fareeha…" – Angela said quietly

"What if I fail? What if she doesn't like me?" – Fareeha asked depressingly

 ** _Angela hugs Fareeha tightly_**

"Now, Fareeha that is just pure nonsense! That child may have gone through horrible times, but that doesn't mean she can't come to love you as her parent! I lost my parents when I was just a child, but did that stop me from wanting to become a doctor, a wife, and a mother? No! Fareeha, you are a beautiful, strong, loving and caring person and exactly what this baby needs right now! I honestly think that you'll be a better mom than me because I can just see it in you Fareeha, you have the qualities to be a great mother and our baby is going to see how great you are. Tomorrow is going to be another step into our new lives and you and I will enhance her life in so many amazing ways. I just know we will be great parents!" – Angela said

 ** _Fareeha hugs Angela back and smiles_**

"Thank you, sweetheart, but I still think that you'll be a better mother than me." – Fareeha said

"No matter who does it better, let's just make our child's life an amazing one together…as a family."- Angela said gladly

"Well, I better finish putting together this crib." – Fareeha said while inserting one of the crib bars

"Here, sweetie. Let me help." – Angela insisted

"Oh so now you want to help me. Huh, lazy?!" – Fareeha said laughing

"Be quiet!" – Angela replied while also laughing

Fareeha and Angela had finished putting the crib together as well as putting the lullaby toy on top. An hour later, the rest of the room was done and ready for little baby Hana. It was late and both of them had to sleep and be prepared to pick up their new baby tomorrow morning.

 ** _The Next Day at the adoption center_**

When both Fareeha and Angela arrived at the adoption center, they had to wait because they had to get all of Hana's things together.

"The day is here, my love. As of today we are officially mothers!" – Angela said excitingly

"Here it is… the day we have been waiting for has finally come." – Fareeha said

"I hope she loves the new toys back home." – Angela said

"I think the $50 huge teddy bear you bought will be more than enough for her." - Fareeha said

"You called your mother and Reinhardt to be at the house when we come back to meet her right?" – Angela asked

"Yeah I called them before we went to bed, she sounded so excited too." – Fareeha said

"Well of course she is! Her daughter is about to become a mother and she and Reinhardt are both about to become grandparents!" "What's not to be excited about?!" – Angela asked excitingly

 ** _An Hour Passes_**

It's been a whole hour since Fareeha and Angela arrived to take home Hana, but it was taking longer than they thought.

"It sure is taking quite a long time for them to get Hana ready." – Fareeha said

"They said that they had to make some forms for us to fill out so that they can confirm they Hana left with us at this exact day and time"- Angela

"Seriously? Another form to fill out?" – Fareeha asked in annoyance

"Well, they can't exactly just give us our new daughter and leave just like that, darling. They need to be extra careful of who they give orphans to no matter who the foster parents are."

"I just thought we had already finished all the forms during all those time-consuming interviews we had to go through." – Fareeha said

"Don't worry, sweetie, just one more form and then we'll be out of here before you know it." – Angela said

A few minutes later, one of the adoption center employees finally approached the two women, and in her arms wrapped inside a blanket was the thing that was going change their lives for the better.

"Here she is. Doctor Ziegler. Mrs. Amari. On behalf of the adoption center, I am proud to introduce you lovely ladies to your new daughter. Hana Song."- The employee said happily

The employee unwrapped a part of the blanket that was covering half of the baby's face and gave her to Angela, who had tears in her eyes.

"Fareeha…this is her! This is our daughter! We're mothers now!" – A teary eyed Angela said with a breaking voice smiling

Angela's excited tone woke up Hana and she saw her new mother standing before her. Her eyes were beautiful with a dark brown color and sparkles in her pupils could be seen. One of her small hands tried to reach out to Angela, it looked like she was trying to grab the doctor's nose. Angela was still crying and Fareeha was just standing beside Angela in silence.

"Baaah-"– Baby Hana said to her new mom

"Hi, sweetie! My name is Angela and this is Fareeha. We're your new mommies! Welcome to our family! We can't wait to take you back home! Your new home. ***sniffs*** We have a nice big crib for you to sleep in, toys including a huge teddy bear so you can lie on it, beautiful clothes for you to wear, ***sniffs*** and so many other things waiting for you back home. Fareeha come and meet your new daughter!" – Angela said with tears falling down her face

Angela gave Hana to Fareeha

"Hello, Hana. You don't quite exactly know us yet, but as Angela said, we're your new mothers. You look so adorable up close." – Fareeha said

"Ma-"– Hana said to Fareeha

Fareeha starts tearing up.

"You must've had a rough time being here all by yourself, but I want you to know that as long as you're with Angela and me, you can put your security into our hands because you have nothing to worry about. Angela lost her parents when she was very young and as for my parents, I never knew my father and my mother was badly injured in a war, so she wasn't able to see me for a very long time, but we've been able to overcome those hard times and come together as a couple and now… we can come together as a family." – Fareeha said with a breaking voice

Fareeha fully begins to cry

"Hana… ***sniffs*** When Angela said that she wanted to adopt a baby, I was very nervous, because you see, I didn't know how to raise a baby, but now that I'm holding you in my arms, ***sniffs*** I feel like everything's going to be okay." – Fareeha said

"Ah-"– Hana said trying to speak to her new mother

Hana, I don't even fully know you yet… and already… ***sniffs*** …I love you so very much! ***sniffs*** Welcome to our family… my new baby daughter!" – Fareeha said voice cracking with tears still falling

Fareeha held Hana tight and close to her, her forehead touching the infant's as tears fell onto her face. Angela hugged them both tightly. Both still crying and happy at the fact that they just became a family. It was another beautiful moment in their lives. It was now official, the married couple of former Overwatch Field Medic Angela Ziegler and ex-military captain of Helix Security International Fareeha Amari have both become mothers of victimized orphan Hana Song.

 ** _Thank you for reading chapter 2, if you waited for this chapter to be finished and published, I thank you and applaud you for waiting patiently. It took me a whole day to finish this chapter because I wanted it to be longer than the first one and more heartwarming than the last one, so hopefully I got you in the feels lol. The next chapter will be about baby Hana coming home to meet her new grandparents and some others as well. (Mostly former Overwatch agents) Anyway thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this, stay tuned for the next chapter, and have a good one! ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome Home, Hana

After Angela and Fareeha both stopped hugging the adoption center employee called for their names

*clears throat* "Excuse me, Doctor Ziegler and Mrs. Amari, forgive me for interrupting this most beautiful moment, but I just need both of your signatures on this one last holo-form. Now this is just to confirm that Hana Song was legally adopted and left with both of you on this exact day and time." - The employee informed the two mothers

"Oh yes, of course!" - Angela said whipping a tear from her cheek

Both women stood in front of the desk and signed their name on the holo-form and we're both allowed to leave the building with the new addition to their family.

"And that is all I need, thank you. Hana Song is now officially your daughter, you both are free to go!" - The employee said feeling happy for both mothers

"Thank you! Come on, Hana! Time to go home, your new home!" - Angela said excitingly

"Baah." - Hana replied trying to speak

"Bye, Hana! Have fun with your new mommies!" - The employees waved as both women and their new baby walked out the door

"This is it, Angela, from this moment one we're both responsible for this little one." - Fareeha said to the doctor

"I know, it's so exciting! I can't wait to get home and show everyone our new child! Aren't you excited, sweetie?! You get to meet your new family! Your new grandparents are waiting to meet you!" - Angela asked her new daughter

"Aahhh." - The baby said as she try to reach out to her new mom

"Here, love, I'll drive us back home, in the meantime you can contact my mother and Reinhardt and tell them we're on our way back." - Fareeha said giving baby Hana to Angela

"OK, come here sweetie!" - Angela said

"Baah." - Hana replied still trying to talk

Angela put Hana in her car seat, got back in the front seat, and the family were good as gone, heading straight back home to introduce their new baby to their family.

*An hour in a half later*

An hour in a half passes and the family finally arrives back to their neighborhood, as soon as Fareeha sees their house, she notices that a ton of cars are parked next to their house, cars they've never seen before.

"Wow, one of the neighbors must be having a party to have all these cars parked to ours." - The ex-soldier said

"Must be a big party then, dear." - Angela replied

Fareeha pulls up to the drive way carefully and parks the car

"Okay, sweetie! Ready to meet your new grandma and grandpa?" - Angela asked her daughter

"Ma" - Hana replied

Angela unstraps the baby from the car seat and picks her up. The family walk to the door and Fareeha unlocks it. The family walks in to see that Ana and Reinhardt aren't the only ones who wanted to meet little Hana.

"Fareeha, my daughter! You've returned!" - Ana said excitingly

"Yes, mum. I didn't know that you were inviting your old squad mates." - Fareeha said

"I know, I'm sorry, habiti(dear). I just wanted them to meet my new grandchild." Ana said

"It's okay, at least Hana won't have to meet them all one on one at a time." - Fareeha said

"WHERE IS MY NEW GRANDCHILD?!" - Reinhardt shouted excitingly anxious to meet his new granddaughter.

"Settle down, Reinhardt! She's right here! You don't want to scare your new granddaughter on her first day here do you?" - Angela asked

"Of course not, I'm just happy to be a grandpa is all!" - Reinhardt said happily

The family walked into the living room and there was Ana's and Reinhardt's old team from their Overwatch days. From left to right, there was Jack "Soldier 76" Morrison, Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes, Jesse McCree, and Torbjörn Lindholm. All were in the home of the two women to meet their new daughter and give them gifts to help take care of the baby despite the fact that both Fareeha and Angela had already bought and stocked up on the baby supplies before the adoption.

"Well anyway, since you're all here. Everyone, Fareeha and I would like to introduce you to our new daughter, Hana Song."

Angela holding Hana walked up to everyone for them to get a better look at her.

"Such a cute little soldier." - Morrison said

"Say hi to Uncle Jack, sweetie!" - Angela said to Hana

"Haaa buh!" - Hana said trying to speak the Soldier

"Such a precious little child you have there, Angela" - Torbjörn commented

"Would you like to hold her?" - Angela asked the shortman

"Why of course!" - He said happily

Angela gives Hana to Torbjörn

"Why hello there, my little darling." - Torbjörn said to Hana

Hana grabs the short man by his Duck Dynasty resembling long beard

"Ow ow ow! Okay that hurts!" - Torbjörn shrieks while in pain

After Hana's stretches out the short man's beard, he gives Hana to Gabriel who really didn't feel like holding her.

"Uhhh...hi." - Gabriel greets the baby

*Hana throws up on the dark man*

"Uggggh! Oh come on!" - Gabriel said in disgust

*Hana begins crying*

"Okay...now she's crying" - Gabriel said.

Angela takes Hana back and tries to calm her down

"It's okay, sweetie. Shhhhhhhh it's okay." - Angela said gently rocking her left and right and kisses her cheek "Fareeha, please hand me a paper towel."

"Here you go.' - Fareeha said giving her wife the paper towel

*Hana's crying stops*

"So, where'd you two love birds pick this one up?" - McCree asked

"Her family and home was destroyed by a giant omnic, they brought her here in the U.S. right after, she was only 6 months old when it happened" - Angela explained to everyone while wiping the vomit off of Hana's mouth

"Oh my...you poor sweet innocent child, to lose your own flesh and blood at such a young age is just devastating." - Ana said sadly "You have nothing to fear anymore, little one. You now have two beautiful parents that will look after and love you no matter what."

"And two very strong and brave grandparents who shall protect their dear grandchild to their very last breaths!" - Grandpa Reinhardt interjected

"Yes, Reinhardt! That too!" - Ana chuckles

So after 2 hours of gift opening and admiring the new family, everyone had left, Reinhardt and Ana however, stayed for dinner with the new family then was about to take their leave as well as soon as they finished.

"Well I wish we could stay longer, habiti(dear), but you two need to be with your new child alone." - Ana said to her daughter

"Thank you so much for coming over, mum. Hana really liked you." - Fareeha replied "And you too, Reinhardt.

"Thank you for having us over, Fareeha. I'm so proud to be a grandfather!" - Reinhardt said

"Come, Reinhardt. We must leave these two new mothers to their new lives now." - Ana said grabbing her boyfriend's arm and pulling out the door.

"Goodbye! Please come back again soon! Say goodbye, Hana!" - Angela said to the two leaving

"Baaah!" - Hana said

Fareeha closes the door

"Time for someone to go to sleep." - Fareeha says to Hana

The two mothers take Hana upstairs to her new room, puts her in her crib, and turns on the holo-lullaby song.

"Goodnight, my beautiful little angel, we love you." - Angela says to Hana followed by a kiss on her cheek

"Goodnight, my little Hana. Welcome to your new family. Your mother and I will be here for you in the morning." - Fareeha says followed by a kiss on Hana's cheek

Hana slowly closes her eyes and begins to fall asleep. Angela and Fareeha walk out of the room quietly closing the door. Both women head back to their room to go to sleep as well. They both lie down on the bed and start talking about the future that lies ahead for them as a family.

"So this is it, huh?" - Fareeha asked Angela

"Yeah, this is it, my sweetheart. We have become a family. Just like I imagined" - Angela said

"What do you think will happen in the years ahead, dear?" - Fareeha asked

"Well for one, we're going to have a lot of crying in the house, she's going to start talking and walking. She's going to have to go to pre-school at least at the age of 4 when she's ready so she'll get a fresh start for her education, and so many other things that's she's going to need growing up, dear. It's not going to be an easy job, we have to do the best that we can as Hana's parents, she and her real deceased family are counting on us to lead her down the right path to a better life." - Angela explained

"I understand you completely, Angela. I just hope Hana will appreciate everything that is being given to her as she matures." - Fareeha said

"She will, my love. No need to worry about that, just enjoy her how she is now." - Angela kissing her wife goodnight.

"Goodnight, Angela." - Fareeha said kissing her good night as well

"Goodnight, Fareeha." - Angela replied

Three hours into a good night's sleep, a cry could be heard nearby. It was baby Hana who had been awaken by possibly a bad dream. Fareeha wakes up to go handle it.

*Hana cries*

*Fareeha yawns and sighs*

"It's already beginning, I'll go deal with it." - Fareeha said

*Fareeha walks into Hana's room and picks her up*

"Shhh It's okay shhhhh, shhhh its okay mommy's here."

*Fareeha gives her baby a kiss on the cheek*

She then begins to cradle her on the rocking chair to get her to fall asleep again.

"It's going to be a looooooong parenthood."

The road to raising a child has just begun for our two mothers Fareeha and Angela, it's going to be a long and difficult process, but as long as they have each other and maintain their sanity, they'll be able to pull through it and give little Hana the best time of her life. The journey begins now.

 ***End of Chapter 3***

 **Thank you reading the third chapter and thank you for waiting for this chapter to be published. Coming up and writing this chapter on the week of Thanksgiving was not easy, but I know how much you guys like this series. Also, SMALL NOTE: For the next chapter, the time setting will be fast forwarded to 3 years later because I want to give Hana more dialogue than just give her baby words all the time. She'll be like 3 years old or so, but anyway, hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving, now it's time for Christmas, yay! If you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to favorite it and leave me your thoughts on it and if you enjoy the series overall, be sure to follow to get notified every time a new chapter is published. Happy Holidays. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Preparing for the Holidays

The small family of Fareeha Amari, Angela Ziegler, and Hana Song has been going strong. Especially for little baby Hana, it was hard for her to accept a new home after being in an adoption center for so long. She has made so much progress in growth now she is 3 years old, walking and talking. She started walking around the age of 1 and started to speak easy words like "mama" "mommy" "yes" "no" and started progressing to more challenging words. Hana grew up so much its hard to believe that she's still a baby.

 _ ***Flashback to 2 years ago***_

Mercy was on the phone with the hospital while Pharah was doing running on the treadmill and baby Hana was just sitting on watching her. Angela was taking days to weeks off of work to help Fareeha take care of Hana, because she still need help on being a better parent to her, despite Hana already liking her.

"I know, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Fareeha and I have been trying to take care of the baby and she still needs my help. I'll be back at the hospital next week, I promise." - Angela said to her coworker "Okay, thank you."

Angela hangs up the phone

 ***sighs*** "The hospital really wants me back, but you and Hana need me too."

 **Fareeha steps off of the treadmill**

"You know, dear, you don't have to take off work just to help me raise Hana. I've learned so much on how to be a good parent just from watching you." - Fareeha said to her wife

"I know, I just want to be here for Hana as much as I can, I don't want you to feel like you have to raise her all by yourself." - Angela said

"I'm doing just fine, sweetie. She and I are getting along great. Isn't that right, Ha- ***gasps*"**

At the moment Fareeha turned her head over to Hana, her jaw had dropped. What she saw made her so happy and excited.

"Fareeha, sweetie what is it?!" - Angela asked

"WHERE'S THE CAMERA?! GET THE CAMERA! CALL MY MOTHER!" - Fareeha yelled excitingly

"Wh-what is it?!" - Angela asked again

"LOOK AT HANA!" - Fareeha yelled

"What?! Is she oka- OH MY GOODNESS, SHE'S TRYING TO WALK! FAREEHA, OUR DAUGHTER IS WALKING! RECORD THIS!" - Angela yelled excitingly

"Here, use my phone!" - Fareeha said giving the phone to her

Angela started recording Hana trying to walk on Fareeha's phone and Fareeha went over to Hana to encourage her by reaching her arms out to her.

"Come here, Hana! Walk to mommy! Come here, my cute little soldier! You're almost there!" - Fareeha said to Hana

 **Hana makes it to Fareeha**

"There you go! That's my little cadet! I'm so proud of you, Hana!" - Fareeha said happily to her daughter

"Ma-mom-my. Mom-my" - Hana said

"Oh my, and you spoke your first word too?! Hana, you're amazing!" - Fareeha said

"Mommy..." - Hana said again

"I got it all recorded, Fareeha! I can't wait to tell Ana and Reinhardt!" - Angela said "Here you record it this time."

Fareeha takes the phone

"Come to mommy, Hana!

 **Hana reaches her mother**

"That's my cute little angel! Way to go, Hana! Fareeha, we truly do have an amazing daughter!" - Angela said to her wife.

"Mommy." - Hana said

Fareeha walks over to them both

"Yes, habibti(dear). We sure do." - Fareeha said while hugging and kissing them both

This was a very memorable moment for the family. Little baby Hana all on the same day was walking and talking for the first time and for years to come, she can only get better. Both mothers were truly happy and proud of their little daughter.

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

The family was preparing their home for a party they were planning to have on Christmas week. For now, they were just decorating the house. The place was covered with all kinds of Christmas decorations, there were colorful lights around the house, snowmen on the front lawn, elves on the porch, and a wreath to top it all off. Angela was baking cookies and making a lot of hot chocolate for their annual TV Christmas special binge watch, Fareeha was putting up the Christmas stockings and Hana was helping her.

"Here, mommy." - Hana said giving her mom the last stocking

"Thank you, habibti(dear)." - Fareeha said "Well, that was the last one. Now we just have to put up the tree and we're all done."

"Yaaay!" - Hana said with excitement

Fareeha goes down to the basement and grabs the Christmas tree, some ornaments, and star to go on top. After setting up the tree and the ornaments for 30 minutes, it was time to put on the finishing touch, the star.

"Do you want to put the star on top, sweetie?" - Fareeha asked Hana

"Yes!" - Hana replied excitingly

Fareeha gives Hana the star and picks her up to help her put it on top of the tree.

"You almost got it, honey." Fareeha said lifting the child up

 **Hana gently places the star on top**

"Good job!" - Fareeha complimented

"Yay!" - Hana said

"Yay indeed, my little cadet!" - Fareeha replied nudging her nose against hers

"You two seem to be having a lot of fun" - Mercy said

"I put the star on the tree, mommy!" - Hana said happily

"You did?! Well it looks like you did a very great job, sweetheart!" - Angela complimented

 ***DING!"**

"Oh! Sounds like the cookies are done, anybody wants some with hot chocolate?" - She asked the family

"Of course." - Fareeha replied

"Yes!" - Hana yelled

Angela took the cookies out of the oven and took the hot chocolate pitcher out of the microwave. The family then sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to binge watch Christmas specials, they watched, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer, It's Christmas Charlie Brown, etc..., All while enjoying the cookies and hot chocolate she made.

 _ **Many Christmas specials later...**_

 ***Hana yawns***

"Someone seems a little sleepy, you could use some sleep, Hana." - Angela suggested

"Do I have to, mommy?" - Hana asked

"Your mother is right, sweetie. Besides, it is getting late and don't think that just because it's Christmas time that you think you can stay up past your bed time, young lady." - Fareeha implied "Now come along, it's time for bed.

Fareeha takes Hana to her room, puts her in her onesie pajamas, and tucks her in bed

"Mommy, I want a story." - Hana said

"Sure, sweetie. I'll read you a Christmas one." - Fareeha

 **10 minutes later**

"...and then Santa went back on his sleigh and headed straight back to the North Pole. The end." - Fareeha read

"Mommy, is Santa real?" - Hana asked

"Of course he is, dear. He just only comes once a year on Christmas day to deliver presents to all of the good little children." - Fareeha

"Am I good, mommy?" - Hana asked

"Absolutely yes, sweetie. Today you really helped me with the Christmas decorations. That was a really good thing to do, Hana. Santa knows you've been good, he knows a lot of things because he's magical." - Fareeha said

"Wow!" - Hana said sound intrigued

"Okay, goodnight, Hana, I'll see you in the morning." - Fareeha said kissing her on the cheek

"Goodnight, mommy." - Hana replied

Fareeha turns off the lights and closes her daughter's door. Hana falls fast asleep dreaming about the man that created her new favorite holiday that was Christmas, Mr. Kris "Santa Claus" Kringle.

Fareeha walks back downstairs to see her wife hanging up the phone.

"Okay, thank you, Reinhardt." - Angela said "I just got off the phone with Reinhardt, he said everything is ready for the surprise for Hana on Christmas morning." - She said to Fareeha

"Good! Hana is going to remember this forever." - Fareeha replied

 _ **End of chapter 4**_

 _ **Seems like our two bird moms are planning something very special for their adopted daughter for Christmas, but what could it be?**_

 _ **Anyway, I thank you for reading the latest chapter and apologies for taking so long and sorry if you felt like it was a little bit shorter than the others, but I'm trying my best, a lot of real life things came up regarding work and Watch_Dogs 2 coming out, but still, I'm glad you waited patiently for the new chapter to published and I will make the 5th one. It's gonna be the Christmas chapter and I will try to have it ready and published before Christmas day. With that being said, if you liked this chapter and wanna see more, please follow the story and leave me your thoughts on this series. Thank you again for reading, see you next time. Happy Holidays**_ __ __


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Christmas Surprise

It was a beautiful snowy Christmas morning, the streets were blanketed with 4 inches of snow, all local businesses were closed, and the families were all up bright and early enjoying their wonderful Christmas day. As for our bird family, the Amaris, the mothers of little 3 year old Hana was still sleeping like the cute adorable angel she is. Our mothers Fareeha and Angela was preparing something special for their little tike. What could it be?

"Okay, Reinhardt and my mother should be in 20 minutes with Hana's presents. Is she still asleep?" - Fareeha asked Angela

"Yes. My little angel is sound asleep." - Angela replied to her wife

"Alright. We just need her to stay upstairs until they arrive, this is going to be perfect. I hope she loves her gifts." - Fareeha said

"I'm sure she will, sweetie. She's been looking at a particular gift for a while now." - Angela replied

"What gift was it?" - Fareeha asked

"Its a life size one size fits all Korean M-" - Angela says before being interrupted by a child's voice

"MOMMIES!" - Hana shouts

"Oh shit!" - Angela says in panic

Angela runs to the stairs to try and keep Hana from seeing that there were no gifts for her under the tree, thus ruining the plan.

"Uh...uh...good morning, sweetie! Merry Christmas! You're up very early!" - Angela said nervously

"I wanna see my presents, mommy!" - Hana said with excitement

"And you will, my little angel. Just right now, mommy needs you to stay up stairs right now okay?" - Angela insisted

"But why, mommy?" - the little girl asked

"Because mommy and I need to make sure all of your presents are the right ones. You don't want to have someone else's presents do you?" - the angelic mother asked

"No." - Hana replied

"Okay, sweetheart. Now please await upstairs in your room and mommy will bring a fresh plate of milk and cookies for you okay?" - Angela asked

"Okay, mommy." - Hana replied

The little girl went back to her room, anxious to open up the presents Santa got her, but her mothers weren't exactly ready for their plan to go into effect seeing as the in laws known as Ana and Reinhardt have yet to arrive.

"What do we do now?" - Fareeha asked

"Wait for you mother and her giant boyfriend to arrive" - Angela replied

30 minutes had passed and no sign of the grandparents as shown, the bird moms had been worrying all morning and little Hana had a stomach full of chocolate chip cookies and milk. She was so fat she looked like a bomb ready to explode.

"Where are they?!" - Fareeha asked impatiently

"Wherever they are, they need to hurry, its been at least over 30 minutes! - Angela said

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"*GASP* That must be them now!" - Fareeha said with sudden excitment

Fareeha runs to the door and quickly opens it.

"Oh finally you're both here!" - Fareeha said to her mother

"I'm sorry, Fareeha. There was a ton of ice on the road and we had to be careful." - Ana said to her daughter

"Well I'm just glad you both are here. Hana is upstairs and waiting to open up her presents. Reinhardt, are you ready?" - Angela

"Ready as I'll ever be! I shall give my little grandchild the best Christmas of her childhood!" - Reinhardt said with preparation and excitement

"HANA, COME DOWNSTAIRS, DARLING!" - Fareeha shouted to her daughter

Hana races downstairs running faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. Her cheeks puffy from all the cookies her mom gave her with crumbs on them and her MLG shirt stained with chocolate and milk.

"Yes, mommy! I'm want to open my presents!" - the little girl yelled with excitement

Hana reaches downstairs

"Grandma!" - Hana yells

Ana picks up and hugs Hana

"Hello, sweetie. Merry Christmas!"

Ana sets Hana down, who looks at the bottom of the tree to see that there are in fact, no presents under.

"Mommy, where are the presents?" - the little girl asked

"Oh no, there aren't any presents?! What happened?" - Fareeha said sarcastically

"I guess Santa didn't make it this year, sweetie." - Angela said sarcastically

"But how come Santa couldn't come to us, mommy? Was I bad?" - Hana said sounding very upset and disappointed

"Of course not, sweetie. Santa knows you've been a good little girl. There's just times when he doesn't have the strength to make it to everyone's house on time." - Angela said while picking up Hana and comforting her

"Mommy, *sniffs* I feel sad." - Hana said shedding a tear

"Aww don't cry, my little soldier. It's all going to be alright." - Fareeha said wiping the year off of Hana's face.

The happiness and excitement that engulfed the spirit of little Hana Song Amari, had all seemed lost. Waking up Christmas morning to find out that Santa Claus didn't come to her house this year is very heartbreaking especially, to a small innocent 3 year old girl who has been through hell when she was first born. Christmas was already a disaster for the little girl...

...that is until

...a retired military captain mom gave her mother the signal, who passed it on to a giant man standing right in the front of their front door.

*KNOCK KNOCK!*

"Oh, well I wonder who could that be." - Ana said.

Ana opens the door

"HO! HO! HO!" - the big man yelled

"Look who it is, Hana!" - Angela said

Hana looks up from her mother's shoulder and sees the giant man dressed in red!

"Merry Christmas, little Hana!" - the man said

"SANTA!" - Hana yells with happiness and joy all coming back to her at once

Hana runs to Santa and gives him a big hug.

"Santa, you came!"- Hana said

"Yes, my dear. I am sorry I took so long! I was trying to get all of the right presents for you!" - Santa said

"What did you get me, Santa?!" - Hana asked

"Well let's look into my big bag and let's see!" - Santa replied

After opening up 5 gifts there was one present left. It was twice the size of Hana and came in a giant pink box all the way from South Korea. It was big, mechanical, pink, and just what Hana wanted for Christmas. It was the Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army Mech. This mech allowed children of Hana's size to operate the mech from the inside. It included twin fusion blasters with infinite Nerf dart ammo, a holographic shield known as the defense matrix, a mini Light Gun that also shoots Nerf darts, headphones, a suit with a button so when pressed, the mech can reappear to the suit's location, and best of all, the mech can fly! It was the ultimate Christmas present that Hana had ever received.

"Thank you, Santa! I love it!" - Hana said excitingly

"Your welcome, my sweet!"

"How about we go take it outside and try it out, sweetie." - Angela insisted

"Okay, mommy!" - Hana replied

"Bring your jacket, Hana." - Fareeha

"Yes, mama!" - the little girl said

The excited child and her mother both went outside to play with her new favorite toy.

"Look at me, mommy! I can fly just like you and mama!" - Hana said to Angela

"Looks like the baby bird grew it's wings!" -Angela said to her daughter

Fareeha, Ana, and Reinhardt all sat on the porch watching the two have fun in the snow with Hana's new toy.

"Look at that, mum. She's so happy. Guess you could say that this was a successful Christmas." - Fareeha said to her mother

"You and Angela have both done an amazing job raising my grandaughter. She's so happy and filled with so much joy, even after coming from tragic origins, she still smiles. She's a lot like you." - Ana said

"Thank you, mother. I couldn't have done it alone. I learned from the best, I had Angela and you to help me raise her. I feel like her real parents are watching us everyday she grows up." - Fareeha

"Fareeha, may I ask you? How do you feel about your father and him not being here?" - Ana asked

"I miss him and I wish I got to know him more. It can hurt sometimes without him being here, but I'm all grown up and I have my own family. Wherever he is, I'm sure he misses me too." - Fareeha said

"Do you still love him, Fareeha? Despite him leaving?" - Her mother asked

"I am mad and upset that he left us, but I still love him." - Fareeha replied

After talking to her mother about how good things were going with raising Hana, the family went back inside to take pictures with Santa and had some milk and cookies and then, it was time for Santa to take his leave.

"Mama! I love my presents! I'm having so much fun with them!" - Hana said happily

"I can see that you are, sweetie! I told you that everything would be alright." - Fareeha said to her daughter

"I'm glad that you are enjoying your Christmas, little Hana, but Santa has to get back to the North Pole and back to his elves." - Santa said to the little girl

"Okay, Santa. Thank you for making a great Christmas!" - Hana said to him

"Thank you for being a good adorable little girl. Stay good for both of your mothers and have a merry Christmas!" - Santa said as he walked out the door

"Bye, Santa!" - Hana said

"Grandma, where's grandpa?" - Hana asked her grandmother

"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid he couldn't make it this year he had other things to do." - Ana said to her granddaughter

"Awww, he could've met Santa." - Hana said

"Its okay, sweetie, maybe next year he will come." - Angela said

"Okay" - She replied

"Come on upstairs, Hana. Its getting late. Its time for bed." - Fareeha said to her daughter

"Okay, mommy." - Hana said

Fareeha picked her daughter up and carried her upstairs to her room.

"Mommy?" - Hana said

"Yes, darling?" - her mother replied

"This was the best Christmas ever." - Hana said with a big smile

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself, sweetie. You know your mommy and I would never let you have a bad Christmas." - Fareeha said

"Will Santa come over again, mama?" - Hana asked

"I'm sure he will, Hana. Santa said he had so much fun spending the day with you. Anyway, time for bed. Goodnight, sweetie." - Fareeha said giving her daughter a kiss on her cheek

"Goodnight, mommy." - Hana said falling asleep

Fareeha walks back downstairs

"Thank you so much, Reinhardt! She had such a great time!" - Angela said over the phone

"Anything for my grandchild, Angela! I'll talk to you again later." - Reinhardt said

"Okay, goodbye." - Angela said hanging up the phone.

"Well, that was a fantastic day." - Fareeha said sitting on the couch with her hot chocolate

"Yes it was, Hana sure did have fun today with Rein-I mean-Santa." - Angela said chuckling

"Better hope Hana didn't hear that." - Fareeha also said chuckling

"We're doing such a great job at raising her. Her real parents must be proud of us." - Angela said

"I'm sure they are, dear. They are countinfnon us to take care of her. I'm just glad you were here to help me be a better mother." - Fareeha

"You know that I'm always here for you, my wife! I love you to death." - Angela said

"I love you too, honey." - Fareeha replied

Both share a passionate kiss and turn on the TV to watch Christmas specials as their daughter is fast asleep. This Christmas started off rough, but quickly turned into a wonderful occasion. This was a christmas that little Hana will remember forever all thanks to her caring mothers her grandparents and a certain Santa Clause.

*END OF CHAPTER 5*

Thank you for reading the latest chapter in my Pharmercy series and for being so patient with me for the past few days or should I say weeks. Lol. Anyway, If you enjoyed this chapter and wanna see more in the future, please follow, favorite and leave me your reviews because I always enjoy your feedback. I wish you all a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, whatever you celebrate during this time of year, Happy Holidays to all! :)


	6. Flashback Chapter 1

Flashback Chapter 1: I want to fly with you forever

Fareeha Amari had always been in love with the beautiful and smart Angela Ziegler ever since she's been a child , even her mother, Ana knew about her feelings for her as well, but didn't really think it would work out well between the two, but Fareeha meant the world to her so she had to be supportive. Fast forward 20 years later, and Fareeha and Angela are both dating spending a beautiful night together on top of a skyscraper in Dorado, Mexico. Both women are enjoying the lovely views that Dorado has to offer and Fareeha has something give to Angela.

"How are you enjoying the view, Angela?" – Fareeha asked

"It's amazing, darling! I love it! Thank you for bringing me up here! I really like Dorado" – Angela said thanking her

"I love going on top of buildings, it makes me feel like I'm flying again whenever I have my Valkyrie suit on." – she said to her

"Me too, I miss flying in my Raptora suit, if you think about it's like you and I are both birds." – Fareeha said

"Yeah I guess so." – Angela replied

Both women take another good look at the view as Fareeha turns to Angela and reminisce about the their pasts.

"Angela, I miss the old days in Overwatch, where it was just You, me, my mother, and everyone else." – Fareeha said to her

"I know, dear. I miss those days too. Where did it all go wrong?" – Angela asked

"Conspiracies, my mother getting shot in the eye by Widow-bitch, the headquarters blowing up, and everyone splitting up. Including you and I." – she replied

"I wish we would have it all back again and just live our lives from there, you know?" - Fareeha asked

"I know, sweetie, but it's best to just forget the past and move on." – she replied

"Living in the past won't do us any good, all we can do is live for the future. I rather be here with just you than having to perform surgery and worrying about saving someone's life and having all that pressure around me." – Angela said

"Angela, have you ever thought what you want to do for the rest of your life?" - Fareeha asked

"I guess I haven't really thought about that, I know that I want to go around the world and help people." - she replied

"What about you, sweetie?" - Angela asked

"There hasn't been much that I want to do, I like working for Helix Security, but I always wanted to join Overwatch, with you, mom, and everyone else, but then it all fell apart." - Fareeha said

"But Angela, just because I won't get the chance to join Overwatch anymore, that doesn't mean I don't want to do more with my life." - she said

"Like what, Fareeha?" - the doctor asked

"For starters, there is only one person who I wish to see everyday for rest of my life..." - Fareeha said

"Who is it, babe?" - she asked

Fareeha gets down on one knee

"You." - Fareeha replied

"(Gasps) Fareeha... what is happening?" - Angela

"Angela, I have always loved you, from the day I was just a child when I met you, all the way up to now. I always wanted to be strong just like my mother and I always looked up to her, but the one person that I always looked up to... was you. I became strong because I wanted to protect you the most. Everyday when I trained, I always thought about you whenever my body would give out. When you were always patching me up, you'd give me the motivation to do it again and again." - Fareeha confessed

"Fareeha..."- Angela said with a tear falling down her cheek

"Angela, I say I don't just want more out of my life, I want more than that... I... I want you and only you. I want to live for you, fight for you, and die for you." - Fareeha said

"I want to fly and soar the skies with you forever..." - Fareeha continued as she pulled a small box out of her pocket

"Fareeha... what is that?" - Angela asked

"Angela Ziegler, I love you to the very bottom of my heart. I want to be with you forever... will you marry me?" - Fareeha asked

Angela has her hands covering her face, which was full of tears because she couldn't believe what was happening, her girlfriend just asked her to marry her.

"Angela... are you oka-" Fareeha asked while she was interrupted by a tight hug from Angela

"Please... don't say anymore. You should already know the answer to that." - Angela said with a breaking voice

"I'm not crying that you asked me to marry you, I'm crying that you took so long to ask me! There's no question that I want to spend my life with you, mien liebe. I love you more than anything. Of course I'll marry you!" - Angela said smiling and still crying

"I love you too, Angela!" - Fareeha said as she started tearing

Both Fareeha and Angela have known each other for so long and have shared so many memories together. Now after today, they will spend the rest of their lives together now as fiances, soon a married couple. Should they ever have a child?

...That's for them to decide.

End of flashback chapter 1

Thank you for reading my flashback chapter, I understand that I have been away from this for sometime and this chapter was short and not the usual Pharmercy family story that you would expect, but I wanted to do something a little different and give a little backstory. I am currently working on the next flashback chapter which will be about Hana and how she came to America to be put up for adoption. So hopefully, that will a bit more interesting than this one.


	7. Flashback Chapter 2

Flashback Chapter 2: Please take care of her

Busan, South Korea. January 18th, 2073

It was a quiet afternoon in the city of Busan.

People were go to work, coming home from work, kids going to school. Just another usual day. Married man and father, Tatsuya Song had come home after a long day at MEKA headquarters. His wife, Kintsu Song was cooking dinner for them both.

Tatsuya opens the door

"Welcome back, sweetie. You're home early how was your day?" - Kintsu asked

"It was strange, one of our mechs is currently having a malfunction, they're saying it could possibly be a major malfunction, but the scientists are taking care of it right now." - Tatsuya replied

"Where's our daughter?" - The husband asked

"She's upstairs sleeping, I already fed and bathed her." - Kinstu answered back

"She's always so tired. Especially when I come from work, she must not want to see her father." - Tatsuya chuckled

"Now now, you know she loves her daddy so much. She just doesn't know how much you're working and providing for her." - the wife said

"One day, that girl is gonna grow and see what a great father she has." - the husband said

"So anyway, what's for dinner?" - he asked

"Burnt pork with curry." - Kintsu replied

"You just know exactly what I like!" - Tatsuya said with excitement

"Well you are my husband after all, honey" - Kintsu said happily

After an hour of eating, both parents are in the living room watching T.V. while their daughter was still asleep. Tatsuya was surfing through channel to channel trying tK find one that seemed the most interesting. That is until a breaking news report broke out.

*BREAKING BREAKING BREAKING*

*WE ARE GETTING CONFIRMATION THAT ONE OF MEKA's VERY OWN MECHA ROBOT HAS GONE HAYWIRE AND IS NOW ON A RAMP *static* IT IS *static HEADING TOWARDS BUSAN CITY AS WE SPE*static* AND IS NOT PLANNING TO STOP ANYTIME SOON. CITZENS ARE REQUIRED *static* EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY UNTIL FURTHER NOT-* *the power cuts off*

"Oh my god! That's one of our mechs! I thought they were taking care of it!" - Tatsuya said panically

"We have to get out of here! We have to get the baby and get-" *LOUD CRASH* Tatsuya said as the crash interrupted him

*the baby starts crying*

"I'll go get her! Get in the car!"- Tatsuya said

Tatsuya quickly ran upstairs to get his daughter and ran back downstairs and put the door to his car where his wife was.

"Here take her!" - Tatsuya said his wife as she took the baby from him

"Its okay, its okay! Shhhhh! Calm down!" Kintsu said trying to stop the baby's crying

The family drove was trying to drive out of the city but was met with tons of traffic with people trying to do the same thing. It was backed up for miles and miles until eventually the rampaging Mecha caught up with all of them and started tearing the city apart. They all got out of their vehicles and ran for their lives.

"RUN, HONEY RUN!" - Tatsuya shouted

It was such a devastating sight to see, one of Tatsuya's own creations was destroying the very thing it was built to protect and serve. They ran for miles and miles, so many people were injured or killed, so many trapped under fallen debris.

"Honey, we have to get to the South Korean Army base, they're not too far!" - Tatsuya said

"Okay!" - Kinstu replied panting from all the running

The family was only mile away from the army base

"Babe, its okay, we're it! We're-" *CRASH* "babe?" - Tatsuya questioned after the loud crashing slam

"Tat... su... ya" - A weak voice said

Tatsuya look for a second and he saw that his wife had been crushed by a fallen debris with the baby unharmed still in her arms

"KINTSU!" - the husband said in panic

Tatsuya tried to lift the debris off of her but made no success

"Tat... suya listen... to me. You... have to take... our child and run... leave me... I'm done." - Kinstu said weakly

"No! I don't care what happens to me I have to get you out!" - Tatsuya said trying to get the fallen object off of her

"Please! Go! I love you, that's why... I can't let you die! Please go!" - Kintsu said

"No! God dammit, I won't leave! I'll never leave you! I'll carry you both if I have to!" - Tatsuya yelled

"Goodbye, Tatsuya. I'll... always... love you..." - Kintsu said in her dying breath

"Kintsu! No! Please! Don't leave me! KINTSUUUUUUUUU!" - Tatsuya shouted at the top of his lungs

Kintsu is dead, Tatsuya and the baby are still alive, with no time to mourn, Tatsuya grabs his daughter and runs as fast as he could, his daughter still crying, he didn't have enough time to calm her down, all he could do was run. The mecha was not yet done destroying the city, it activated it's guns and started shoot up the whole town.

"Look sweetie it's the army base, were almost ther-AAAGH!" - Tatsuya said so fly until something hit his left chest

Things went to bad to worse in just seconds. Tatsuya and his daughter almost reaches the army base, but it wasn't until he was hit by one of the robot's bullets, it barely misses the baby.

"I can't... die here... just yet..." - Tatsuya said struggling to continue

"I have... to protect... my family..." - Tatsuya continued collapsing to the ground

The robot didn't finish them off it just went pass them for it must have thought they have already died, but Tatsuya just fell over.

20 minutes later...

"Sir, I found I found survivors!" - a voice said

"How many, Sargent?" - the voice on his comm link asked

"Two, sir. One happens to be an infant the other must be the father, but he seems to be wounded." - the soldier described

And hour passes as both Tatsuya and his daughter are taken into medical treatment, the baby was fine with only minor scratches and small cuts, but Tatsuya was just not pulling through.

"Sir, the doctors say the baby is fine, but as fot the father, they said one of the shots hit is lung and a heart artery. I don't think, he's gonna make it." - The soldier said to he superior

"I see..." - his superior replied

Both men walk away until further orders were given.

The doctors did everthing they could to save Tatsuya, but it wasn't enough. With his last strength, Tatsuya grabbed the doctor by his arm and pleaded with his last words.

"Please... take care of... her. Take.. care of... my precious... little...

...Hana" - he pleaded

The machine shows a thin line giving off the standard flat line sound...

2 hours later...

"Doctor, what should we do about the girl?" - the assistant asks

"Send her to the states. There is an foster home located specifically in a state called North Carolina." - The Doctor said

With one quick call the Doctor notified the foster home about the baby's deceased parents and the baby was quickly transported to the states in less than a week.

At the adoption center 2 months later ...

"She's so cute, its ashame about her parents though." - The female adoption center employee said

"Don't worry, I'm sure there this one shall find two lucky beautiful parents to take care of her and raise her as their own" - The male employee replied

The female employee then all of the sudden had a quick moment of rememberance

"Hey! Wasn't there two women looking for a child here just not long ago?!" - she asked

"Hey yeah! Yeah they were! It was about 2 days ago if I remember correctly! They said they were looking for a baby! I better call them and notify them!" - He said walking fast to the phone

"Seems like you'll be getting two new parents, sweety!" - she said happily to the infant

"Baah" - the small child replied

The employee calls the couple

"Hello" - said one of the women

"Hello am I speaking to Mrs. Doctor Angela Ziegler Amari?"

"Yes, you are speaking to her" - she replies

"I understand, you and your spouse were both here a few days ago looking for a baby, but had no luck finding one here in our center, am I correct?" - He asks

"Yes." - Angela answers back

"Well, you both will be happy to know that we have a very special baby girl here with us all the way from South Korea waiting to be taken home by new parents!" - He said happily

"Really! Oh my this is such exciting news! Uh what's her name?" - Angela asked with excitement

"Hana. Hana Song" - he replied

"When do you think you and your wife can visit again for more information about the child, Mrs. Ziegler?" - the employee asks

"We can come tomorrow morning at 10:00 o clock am." - she answers

"Great! Well I will set up the appointment and we will await your arrival!" - he said

"Great! Thank you so much!" - Angela says happily

"Thank, goodbye." - he says hanging up the phone

"Guess what, sweetie, I think we just wfound your new mothers!" - the employee said to the baby

"Ahhh!" - she replies

END OF FLASHBACK CHAPTER 2

Thank you for reading the 2nd flash back chapter, I think I'm done with flash backs for now, the next chapter will go back to regular ones so I'll get to work on that one when I can, if you liked and want to see more of this be sure to follow, favorite, and definitely leave me your thoughts on this story because I love reading your guy's feedback. Thanks again for reading ;)


	8. Chapter 6

**Contains Sexual** Content! **Read At Your Own Risk!**

Chapter 6: Frustration

It's been 2 months into the new year and everything with the Amari family has been going fine. It was quiet evening in the Amari home. Angela was making dinner for the family, her happily married wife Fareeha was doing push ups while watching TV and their cute little adopted daughter Hana was on her mother's back acting as weight for the push ups and encouragement for her mother

"Did you have fun up there, sweetie?" - the buff mom asked as she let out a lite chuckle

"This is fun! I wanna do it again, mommy!" - the happy girl said feeling enthralled

"We will again later, my sweet. Mommy is about to have dinner ready." - Fareeha

"Awww okay, mommy" - Hana said feeling dissatisfied

Fareeha gives the girl a kiss on her forehead and both go to the bathroom to freshen up for supper.

"Okay, you two. Dinner is just about ready. We're having Swiss hamburger steak with rice and Fribourg style saffron bread." - the doctor mom said.

"This looks so good, habiti(my love)." - Fareeha complimented

"Thank you, mommy!" - Hana said ready to eat a delicious meal

"You're welcome, sweetie. Dig in." - Angela said

"So, Mein Liebe(my love) how many push ups did you do now?" - the doctor asked

"Tell mommy how much we did today, Hana." - Fareeha told the little girl

"We did 300, mommy!" - the little girl said happily

"Really? That's great, darling!" - Angela said

"Some day I wanna be strong just like you, mommy!" - Hana said determined to be muscular just like her mother

"I'm sure you will, my little soldier." - Fareeha said

As the family of three finish up a delicious dinner, Angela takes Hana upstairs and gives her a bath. When she's done bathing her, all three get ready for bed.

"Goodnight, sweetie." - Angela said giving her daughter a kiss right after

"Goodnight, my little soldier." - Fareeha said also giving her a kiss

"Goodnight, mommies." - Hana said to her mothers as they turned off the lights and left the room

Both bird moms are in bed ready to sleep, but Fareeha is still up not shaking this feeling that she has for Angela. A feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. She thinks back to when it was just the two of them and Hana wasn't in the picture. Both women have been married for 5 years, but Fareeha feels like something has been missing from their marriage overall, their relationship.

Angela is an hour into sleeping, but Fareeha wakes up her wife to tell her about her feeling because she couldn't keep it all inside.

"Angela, babe, wakeup." - Fareeha says shaking her to wife to awaken her

"Huh?! Fareeha! What's wrong?! Is Hana okay?!" - Angela says as she springs herself up from her deep sleep

"It's okay, ya amar(my love) I just have to tell you something, it's important. It's about us." - she said to her

"Oh no, you're leaving me aren't you? Did I do something wrong?!" - Angela said panically

"No! No! Darling that's not it at all! It's something that I've been feeling for a while now." - Fareeha said trying to calm her down

"Oh, well what is it dear?" - Angela asked

"Well...let me put it like this...when was the last time, you and I...made love? - Fareeha nervously asked her

"Oh...well I can't exactly remember. I guess I've been so focused on being a doctor and a mom at the same time, I forgot that I have a wife who has needs too." - Angela

Angela crawls over to Fareeha and wraps her arms around her neck

"If you wanted to make love to me, sweetie, then you should've just simply asked." - Angela says to her proceeding to make out with her wife

Both women lie back down and continue their session of love and passion.

"Oh. Angela. I love you so much! I really needed this." - Fareeha said

"Shhhhhhh. You just relax and let me handle all the work, your body must be exhausted from all that exercising you've been doing. You and Hana have been bonding so much she must be very proud to have a mother like you." - Angela said to her wife

"Yeah. We have. I think she's really come to appreciate me and you. She's such a wonderful daughter. I was skeptical about being a parent, but now, I'm happy that I am one." - Fareeha happily said

"And you're such a wonderful mother, Just like I told you." - Angela complimented

"Now then, where were we?" - She asked

Angela removes Fareeha's shirt revealing her wife's double d sized breasts and begins licking and sucking on the nipple. She doesn't hold back as she clutches one of the soft boobs tightly. Her muscular wife feeling so immersed by the love and pleasure her spouse was giving her. Fareeha soon began to moan. She grabs her Angela and the two start making out again. Angela slowly guides her hand down Fareeha's body and slowly reaches inside her panties. The sexual moaning from Fareeha was beginning to intensify as her wife began to rub her vagina and it wasn't long until Angela began to insert her fingers inside her wife and starts to move them in and out. Fareeha bites her bottom lip and Angela takes off her shirt and then makes her way down to Fareeha's crotch and fully removes her panties and begins to perform cunninglingus on her. Fareeha grips the bed covers with a strong force and begins to lightly sweat from her forehead. She could feel every sweet lick from her wife. With each passing minute, Angela sucked and licked deeper and deeper. Tasting the juices of her wife and feeling her body up with intensity and heat. The room temperature only made her body more hot. Fareeha was drawing more sweat from her head to stomach. Her breathing became more and more heavy as her wife had no intention to stop eating her out. Angela really knew what she was doing, but Fareeha knew that this wasn't the doctor's first time either. Finally after another hour, Fareeha had climaxed. She had felt as if she was a geyser releasing its heated waters. Angela's mouth was covered with Fareeha's extracted fluid, she wiped her mouth clean of it, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth then came back and gently rested her head on her wife's chest.

"That...was...amazing!" - Fareeha said trying to catch her breath

"I guess you could say I haven't lost my touch have I, darling?" - Angela asked her heavily breathing wife

"No...no you have not." - an exhausted Fareeha replied

*KNOCK KNOCK*

The two women are startled as they heard knocks on their bedroom door

"*sniff* Mommies!" - A crying voice said

"Hana?! What's wrong, sweetie?!" - Angela asked her daughter

"I had a bad dream! *sniff*" - a crying Hana replied

"Awww don't cry, baby. Here, you can come sleep next to mommy and me." - Fareeha said to her child

"Okay." - Hana accepted

The little girl climbs onto the bed with her mothers and Angela wipes her face clean of her tears.

"It's okay now, sweetie. Mommy and I are here now. You have nothing to worry about. Mommy will always be here to protect you." - The strong mom says to the little girl

"Okay mommy." - Hana replied

"Goodnight, sweetie." - Angela says to her daughter giving her a kiss goodnight

"Goodnight, my little soldier." Fareeha says to her little girl giving her a kiss as well

"Goodnight, mommies." - Hana says closing her eyes

And with that the whole family was sound asleep. Fareeha got what she wanted in the end and Hana got to spend the night in her parent's room. Fareeha and Angela suggled their daughter in their arms and Hana smiled. Feeling the warmth, protection and love by her strong and beautiful parents.

END OF CHAPTER 6

Thank you for reading the latest chapter of my Pharmercy series. Sorry if this chapter was a little overboard, but just wanted to spice it up a bit or a lot however you consider it. I apologize for being away, I know that I have gone for over month now, but I had a lot of real life things to take care of. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, if you like this series and wanna see more chapters on the day they're posted, favorite and follow my story. Feel free to review because I love reading your feed back and thank you to everyone who stayed patient for the next chapter to be published. Have a great day and I'll see you guys next time. :)


	9. Flashback Chapter 3

Flashback Chapter 3: Nightmares of The Past

10 month old Hana Song has been living under the roof of married couple Mrs. Fareeha Ziegler Amari and Dr. Angela Ziegler Amari for a month now and it has been a real challenge taking care a her. Raising a child that wasn't theirs was a lot harder than both of the women thought. They had walking practices for her, they read books to her to try and get her to say her first words, and to add on top of all that, Hana has been having a lot of bad dreams lately resulting inher crying and waking up her parents from sleep, which having to deal with was absolutely not pleasant. Watching the poor infant cry after being awaken from a nightmare about whatever it was as uncomfortable for the bird mothers to bear. Especially for Angela, who couldn't bear to see her new daughter in tears after learning about her tragic past with her biological parents passing away just months before her birth. Angela made a vow that no matter what happened that she would look after baby Hana and fulfill the task her real parents couldn't. To give her the love and care she needed.

*Later that night*

Angela tucked in Hana for bed time and both women got ready for sleep as well.

"Just another day of being a parent right, dear?" - Angela asked Fareeha

"Yeah sure." - Fareeha replied

"Do you think she's really learning anything?" - she asked her

"I hope so, otherwise, this would be a waste of time." - Fareeha repiled

"I'm sure we're doing our best to raise our child, Angela" - Fareeha said to her wife

"Fareeha, have you noticed that she's been having a lot of bad dreams lately?" - she asked

"I haven't been keeping track, but I'm sure they'll go away, nightmares are something that occur to everyone including us adults. She just needs to adjust to her new home that's all." - Fareeha said

"I just don't want my little one to feel like she's all alone here. She has a new home and I want her to feel apart of this family. I made a vow that I would treat her as my own child and I have to stick by that for the rest of my life." - Angela explained

"I'll know you'll be a great mother, Angela." - Fareeha said to her wife

"Anyway, good night, liebechen." - Angela said giving her a kiss goodnight

"Goodnight, ya amar." - Fareeha also said while returning the kiss

*Both women turn off the lights and fall fast asleep.*

2 hours into a good nights sleep and loud cry startles the mothers. Hana woke up from yet another bad dream and by the volume of her screaming, she must've had a bad one. Both women run into the room to calm her down. This isn't the first time Hana woke them up with her crying. She has been doing this for weeks

*Hana's loud crying continues*

*Angela picks her up from her crib to comfort her.*

"Shhhhhhhhh, don't cry, sweetie! Mommy's here!

"Fareeha, I think there might be something wrong with our daughter!" - Angela said

"What do you mean?" - She asked

"The nightmares, the constant crying at night, the tragic past. Isn't it obvious, sweetie. Hana must be traumatized from that day she lost her home and her family. Fareeha, she must miss her real parents." - Angela explained

"Oh my. My poor baby, Angie there must be something that we can do to help her overcome her pain of loss." - Fareeha said to her

After 10 minutes of calming the baby down, Fareeha comes up with a suggestion.

"I have an idea on how to get her nightmares to stop, let Hana sleep next to us tonight." - Fareeha suggested

"Of course, she went through such a horrible tragedy losing everything she had before us taking her in, so it's obvious that she needs to know and feel comfort and warmth of her mothers so she can see that we'll always be here for her." - Angela explained

"Want to sleep next to mommies tonight, sweetie?" - Fareeha asked her daughter who stopped crying

"Ahh!" - she replied loudly

"I'll take that as a yes." - She said

Angela and Fareeha take baby Hana to bed with them to comfort the little girl and try to eliminate her bad dreams.

*The three lie down on the mattress*

"Bah!" - Hana said to her mothers

"So this is a first isn't it, liebechen? Sleeping next to your parents for the first time? I'm sure your real parents did this before, but Hana, your mother and I want you to know that, we're sorry for all that you went through. It must've been extremely painful losing your parents just months after being born. I know how it feels, sweet heart. I lost my parents when I was just a child. I never got to tell them I loved them before they passed away. I endured some much depression and despair, but then I met your mother Fareeha when she was just a child when I was trying to become a doctor. We started off as just friends at first, but grew closer and closer to each other as we grew up. Fareeha never knew her father and her mother, your grandmother was apart of this organization called Overwatch. She fought in many battles and always came home with more and more injuries. Until, one day she was morally wounded in one of her eyes and was separated from your mother for a very long time. We both had suffered great loses in our lives and felt like life was against us, but we came together and achieved our life goals. I became a doctor and she became a security chief. Eventually, I became the one thing made me happy more than anything, I became wife. We got married and it was the most magical event of my life, but what really made me happy was not only becoming your mother's wife. It was adopting you. Hana, having you in our lives complete us and make us feel whole. I always wanted to be a mother even more than a doctor. To love and raise another human being as one of your own." - Angela said to her daughter

"Hana, we are not related by blood and we are not your real parents, but there will always be facts that will never fade away...those facts are that as long as we're here, we're your parents and that you're our daughter now. As long as you are in our home, we will do our very best to raise you like your real parents did and provide you with the very best we can give you because...we love you so much!" Hana Song, from this day forward, you're an official Amari and I'm happy to call myself your mommy." - Fareeha explained

"Me too" - Angela added

A tear could be seen falling from Hana's cheek, probably from all the crying that she did before or could it be from hearing the words of utter extreme kindness and love from her new mothers? Who knows? The family then share a group hug and kiss each other good night

"Good night, my little angel." - Angela said to her daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Good night, my beautiful baby soldier. Mama will see you tomorrow morning" - Fareeha said with a kiss on Hana's cheek to go with it

The lights are turned off, the fans are turned on to highest setting to help the family sleep. As Fareeha wraps her arm around her baby pulling her close to her chest, Hana slightly opens her eyes and looks at her sleeping mother.

"Ma-ma" - she says while quietly falling back to sleep

It was a moment of shear peace, love, and comfort and nothing could ruin this golden family moment.

 **END OF FLASHBACK CHAPTER 3**

Thanks for reading my latest chapter in my Pharmercy series. I get that this was a rather short chapter but I just wanted to give you guys something while I focus working on my next chapter. Anyway, as always, if you like the series be sure to favorite and follow to be notified for future chapters and feel free to leave me your reviews on this chapter because I enjoy your guy's feedback. That's really all I have to say. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Have a good one. :)


	10. Chapter 7 (06-22 04:35:02)

Chapter 7: I'm your father

May 14, 2077

It was a very special day for a very special girl. Hana Amari Sonf was turning 4 years old. There were balloons, streamers, candy, and cake all for the little girl. Ana and Reinhardt were both there to see their little granddaughter move up another step in her life. Hana was wearing an tee shirt with the words "It's my birthday" stitched onto it. Fareeha was bringing the double chocolate birthday cake to her special little girl and her angel wife Angela was right beside her with her phone taking pictures and making videos like the average over zealous mother she was because every birthday Hana had, she wanted to remember them all. No matter how small the moments were, she captured them.

Fareeha places the cake on the table in front of Hana

"Happy Birthday, my little soldier!" - the rocket mom said as she proceeded to give Hana a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you, mommy!" - Hana happily replied

"Fareeha, get next to Hana! - Mercy said Look up, sweetie! Mommy has to get you in this next shot!"

"Angela, you've taken at least over 50 pictures even before we arrived here. Don't you think you should take a break?" - Grandma Ana suggested

"Forgive me, but you know how I get when I see my little angel growing up! I just can't resist!" - Angela replied continuing to snap shots of her daughter

"She always does this, mum. She took 10 pictures of Hana when she learned how to tie her shoes!" - Fareeha chuckled

"Don't judge me, liebchen! It was a beautiful learning moment of my precious child's life that deserved to be cherished to the fullest! My little baby is growing up and as her mother, I have to capture every moment she sprouts! - Angela justified

"Now now, Fareeha. I'm sure Angela just wants to remember every moment of Hana's childhood." The eldest Amari added

"Can I have my cake now?" - the girl eagerly waiting to eat cake ask

"We have to sing happy birthday to you first, sweetie. Then you can have it." - Fareeha replied

After the family sang Hana began eating away as much cake as she could till her stomach made her look chunky.

"I remember when you were but a small baby, now you're starting to grow up more and more. I'm so proud of you, Hana." - a semi tearful Fareeha said

"My little granddaughter is growing up so fast and she's getting so strong just like her grandpa!" - The happy grandpa Reinhardt said

"She's been doing push ups with Fareeha, I think they're starting to pay off." - Angela said

"Excuse me, everyone. I would like to propose a toast to not only Hana, but to both Fareeha and Angela for taking in and raising a child that may not be of their own DNA, but raised her as their own daughter." - Grandma Ana

Everyone raises their drinks about toast when suddenly...

doorbell rings*

"Oh I'll get it." - Fareeha said as she placed her cup down

Fareeha opens the door and sees a tall brown gray haired man wearing a brown shirt and a light brown zip up vest.

"Hello...may I help you?" - Fareeha said to the strange looking man

"Hello, Fareeha. My name is Koda Wahyah. It's been so long since I've last seen you. You look so young and beautiful. And I see you've been working out a lot lately." - the strange man kindly introduced himself

"Um I'm sorry, but I think you have me mixed up with someone else. I don't think we've met before. How do you know who I am?" - A confused Fareeha asked him

"Now how could I possibly mistake my own daughter for another woman?" - Koda asked a now shocked Fareeha

"Wha...what are you talking about?!" - Fareeha asked

"Fareeha dear. Who's at the door? Who's this man?" - Angela asked her wife as she stood beside her

Koda takes a deep breath and pulls up his necklace which has a locket tied to it. He opens the locket showing a small picture of a young Koda Wahyah and Ana Amari and a newborn Fareeha Amari. "Fareeha...I'm...your father." - He revealed

Fareeha and Angela's eyes widened, shocked at the fact that Fareeha's father, who she claims she had never met was standing right before her. So many memories and thoughts raced through her mind trying to take it all in at once. Should she be happy that she's meeting her father for the first time? Or should she be angry that her father was never there in her life other than her birth?

"May I come in?" - Koda asked

"Su-sure of course! Please do so. My name is Angela! It's a surprise to meet Fareeha's father on such a short notice!" - Angela introduce as she invited him

"Balloons, streamers, and a half cut cake could only mean one thing...is someone having a birthday?" - Koda asked

"Yes. It's...our daughter's 4th birthday." - Fareeha told her father

"Daughter?!" "Our?!" - a shocked Koda asked

"Kod...er um...father. Angela and I are both married to eachother and we have been raising a child that we adopted 4 years ago." - Fareeha explained to her father

"Well, this is a lot of news I'm hearing right now. I get to see my daughter after years and years and now she's all grown up into a beautifully developed woman. Not only that she's become a married mother to a child thats not even her own blood." - Koda expressed

"Dad, you're not upset are you?" - Fareeha asked him

"Why of course not! Why would be I be upset at my daughter and all of the great things she's accomplished?! You've taken great care of yourself, You have a great house, a wife and a child. I'm too proud to be upset." - Koda happily replied

"Fareeha is everything...okay?" - Ana asked as she saw her previous lover

"Hello, Ana. How long has it been?" - Koda asked the mother of his child

"Koda!" - a shocked Ana said

"What's wrong, dear." - Reinhardt asked his girlfriend

"It's Koda. Fareeha's biological father. He's returned." - Ana replied to him

"Mommy! I want more cake!" - a hungry birthday girl demanded

Fareeha picks up Hana so she can get a better look at her new grandfather.

"Father, this is Hana. She is our daughter." - she told him

"Hana, this is my dad and your new grandpa so say hi." - Fareeha said

"So... I have 2 grandpas now?!" - Hana asked excitingly

"Yes, sweetheart. You do." - Angela replied

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing! So I hear that its your birthday today. - Koda compliments his new granddaughter

"It is, grandpa! I'm 4 years old today!" - Hana told him

"Well then in that case, every birthday girl deserves a gift right? So here you go!" - Koda says as he pulls out Hana's gift from his pocket

"What is it grandpa?" - Hana asks

"It's a necklace worn by my tribe's ancestors. They say that whoever wears it shall be blessed with good luck and fortune." - Koda explains the necklace to her

"It's great! Thank you, grandpa!" - Hana says putting on her new necklace

4 Hours pass onto the evening. Koda, Fareeha, Angela, Ana, and Reinhardt were all outside having some drinks and discussing what all happened with his disappearance.

"What happened with you? Where were you all this time?" - Fareeha asks her father

"I suppose your mother never told you about it then?" - Koda replies

"Wait, mum you knew about this too?!" - Fareeha turns and asks her mother

"I didn't want you to know because I was afraid that you'd become obsessed with finding him. I didn't want you to find out until you were at least old enough to understand why he wasn't there." - Ana explains

"Where were you this whole time, Koda?" - Angela asks her father in law

"During the Omnic Crisis, my home was being torn apart by war and destruction. Ana was pregnant with Fareeha at the time, but I didn't want to bring her into the world just yet surrounded by chaos and death. That wasn't the half of the situation. The soldiers who came to stop the Omnics that had threaten our land began to run low on their food rations. People from my tribe gladly reached out and offered them food and shelter, but that wasn't enough. My tribe had soon started becoming ill and hungry. I was distraught and felt as if I was going mad. I wanted to leave with Ana and Fareeha all together, but I couldn't. My people were in agony, I couldn't bear the thought of abandoning them. If I had, would've been no better than the Omnics that took our home from us. I wanted to help my people, but I wanted Fareeha also deserved to live in a home where it was safe and secure from warfare. I had no idea what to do. So one night, Ana decided that when she was born she will enlist in Overwatch and raise her by herself while stay to help my people. At first, I was against it, but she insisted that I do it. She said she didn't want to add more weight on my back. Then 2 months after Fareeha had been born, they both left. Ana joined Overwatch and took Fareeha with her while I stayed to help my people. It was the hardest thing any father could do, but I cared about my Fareeha more than anything...that's why I couldn't be with you, Fareeha...and I'm sorry." - Koda explains his back story

A few seconds of silence passes

"That was so beautiful!" - Angela sobs

"That story, it's very, touching, but also heart breaking." Reinhardt adds

"So that's why you were gone? You wanted to help your people." - Fareeha asks Koda

"That wasn't the only reason why, Fareeha. I wanted you to be raised in a place of security and protection 24/7. I missed out on so much of your life, but at least I knew that you were protected." - Koda replies

"Fareeha, regardless of what happened, understand that your father and I love you enough to do anything to keep you out of harms way." - Ana explained

"I know, I just wish I had more time to be with him." - Fareeha says

"Well how about this, I'm staying at a hotel, not too far from here, what do you say you and your family come spend the day with me tomorrow?" - Koda suggests

"Angela has to work tomorrow, but Hana and I are free. I could pay for a room and Hana and I could stay with you for the night. " - Fareeha suggests

"Of course, Fareeha! Thats a great idea!" - Koda says

"Hana, go get you things packed. We're going to spend the night with grandpa." - Fareeha tells her daughter

"Okay, mommy! I get to sleep over with grandpa!" - excited Hana said as she when upstairs to go pack.

"I better go pack and help her pack too." - Fareeha said walking upstairs

Fareeha and Hana both pack their bags for tonight and tomorrow as they prepare to spend a whole day with Fareeha's long lost father. Hana especially was excited because she just met her new grandfather and felt closer to Fareeha's side of the family. Both women are ready to leave to the hotel.

"Have fun, you two. I'll miss you both!" - Angela says kissing both of them goodbye

"Bye, dear. We'll be back the day after tomorrow." - Fareeha tells her wife

"Bye, mommy!" - Hana said

Both Hana and Fareeha make their way into Koda's Jeep and the family heads off to the hotel. When they make it there, Fareeha orders both her and her daughter a room.

"Hello, welcome to Holiday Inn." - The front desk hotel employee greets the family

"Hello, I would like a room for 2 please?" - Fareeha requested

"Of course, I just need your first and last name." - The employee said

"Fareeha Amari." - She told the employee

"Okay, you are on room 3012 on the third floor, here is your room key, and you are all set. Enjoy your stay!"- the employee said hand Fareeha the room key

"Mommy, this place is big!" - Hana said sounding surprised at how big the hotel was

"Yes it is, sweetie. They have to keep it big so more people can stay here."

"Well, I better get back to my room for the night. I'll be up tomorrow morning at 8:00 for breakfast if you 3 want to join me? - Koda asks

"Of course, dad. We'll be up and early." - Fareeha tells him

"Goodnight, you two." - Koda says giving them both a kiss goodnight

"Goodnight, grandpa." - Hana says to him

"Goodnight. dad." - Fareeha replies back

As they get to their room, they quickly put on their night clothes and get ready for bed.

"Mommy, I'm happy I have another grandpa now." - Hana tells her mother

"I'm happy too, sweetheart. We're all going to hang out tomorrow so you'll get to know him more." - Fareeha said

Fareeha turns off the lights and says goodnight to her daughter

"Goodnight, my little soldier." - Fareeha says giving Hana a kiss goodnight

"Goodnight, mommy." - Hana says falling fast asleep

After 31 years, Koda, the biological father of Fareeha Amari has returned to her life. What went from another simple birthday party for her daughter Hana, turned into a quick Amari family reunion in a matter of hours. Both women are sleeping as they prepare for a day out with Fareeha's father. Hana especially was excited to spend a whole day with her new grandfather.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Thank you for reading!


End file.
